Reunions
by Zebwa
Summary: What happens when campers see each other 5 years after the show? Many couples included. Review and tell me what you want next. Ch. 1 - Duncan/Courtney. T just in case.


Okay, this takes place 5 years after the show ends and the campers go their separate ways

Okay, this takes place 5 years after the show ends and the campers go their separate ways. I'm gonna do a chapter for every couple, and you guys can request other reunions from there, kay? :

In this one, Courtney has become the manager of a very successful company don't ask me what… xD Make it up yourself, and Duncan is still a crook, although he's matured quite a bit after he and Courtney… Well… Read and find out. :

**Disclaimer: TDI belongs to Fresh TV. : But I OWNZ Trent and Duncan. 333**

**--**

**Reunions**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Courtney sighed and blew a stray bang out of her eye, "I come for a lousy cappuccino at a place where there's USUALLY no line because I'm late to work, and the line is HUGE!"

She sighed and rubbed angrily at her throbbing temples.

"My boss is gonna kill me…" she sighed again, watching the seconds tick away on her watch..

She smoothed out her business suit. She wore a tight white blouse with a grey coat and a short grey skirt. Her heel clacked hastily on the floor as she tapped her foot impatiently, her shoulder-length brown locks pulled into a tight, business-like, pony tail. Dark brown eyes darted around angrily and her freckled nose wrinkled up with her scowl.

"Next!"

"Finally!" she shouted with relief, practically running to the counter.

"Oof!"

In her rush she collided with a dark figure headed the same way and stumbled back slightly.

"Whoa, you okay there, Princess?" asked a calm, nonchalant voice.

"As a matter of fact I'm not." She huffed.

"Well, sorry, Darling, didn't mean to get in your way."

"Why—"

She stopped.

'_Princess? Darling?_'

She looked up and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. She followed his pierced nose up to a pierced eyebrow and a head of dark hair that cascaded over his ear, which, she supposed, was pierced as well, seeing as there was a soft, silver glint emanating from it. On top of the jet-black mop was a shock of bright green hair following the part of his hair. A small dark tuft of hair lay under his lower lip. He wore a spiked choker and his jeans hung low on his hips.

She swallowed.

"Did… Did you just call me… Princess?"

He cocked a thick, dark eyebrow and nodded.

She swallowed again, harder this time, as her freckled cheeks flushed pink. She looked up at him once more.

"D-Duncan?"

His cerulean eyes widened momentarily, then his brow furrowed.

"You know me? Wait, but I haven't done anything serious lately! Do you know my parole officer or--"

"It's me. It's… It's Courtney."

His eyes widened again.

"…Courtney?..." The emotion he'd put into those two syllables was enough to pull roughly at her heart strings.

He sounded so hurt. He sounded like a kicked puppy, wailing softly in pain. His appearance wasn't any better. The head he'd held up high a few seconds ago hung low and his eyes looked glassy and unfocused. He looked like a man with a horribly scarred past and… and a broken heart. She'd done all that by saying her name. What on earth had she done to him?

"What?" She took a step forward, "What is it?"

"You're Courtney." He breathed, "From the Island."

"Yeah. It's me." She gave a soft smile.

He stepped back and shook his head.

"Sorry… I… I gotta go..."

This was nothing like Duncan, he should've made a crude comment about her skirt. He should've insulted her when she bumped into him. He should be smiling and joking around with her! Just like old times. Like when they we're on the island. Like when they were together. Like when they were.

"No! Duncan, please." She begged, taking his hand, "Was it something I said?"

He looked down and solemnly shook his head.

"Then what?..."

"You never called… We left the island and… I waited for so long and you never even…" He sounded like he was about to cry.

Her eyes widened and she released her grip on his hand.

"Ha. I thought so." He gave a bitter smile and began walking away.

"No!" She shouted.

He stopped, but didn't face her.

"It's not like that, Duncan! I thought…"

Then she noticed the silence that surrounded them, every person in the café was now listening intently to their conversation.

"Can I talk to you outside? Please?" She begged again.

He nodded rather reluctantly, still not looking at her.

There were a few complaints and groans from the crowd, but she waved them away and followed Duncan to a secluded alley next to the café.

"Why am I here?" He sighed, "So you can torture me some more?"

"Torture you? Me?! You're the one who flirted with me and made me feel special then never spoke to me again for FIVE YEARS!"

"I never spoke to you?! So this is MY fault now?!"

"Damn right, it is! You never sought me out!"

"I didn't know how! You did, though!"

"No, I didn't!"

He paused, looking at her with glassy eyes again, his angry demeanor vanishing instantly.

"So… You didn't keep it…"

"Keep what?!" she snapped.

"The skull… The one I made… just for you…" He shut his eyes tightly as if trying to hold back tears.

She looked down and reached into her coat pocket, pulling the small hand crafted skull out of it. It had a few scratches and spots that looked worn out, but it was the skull.

She sighed.

His eyes were still shut tightly so she took his hand lightly, placing the skull in his hand. He immediately recognized the craft and clutched it like a lifeline. He looked up at her, the shock evident in his cerulean orbs.

She fiddled with her skirt.

"I would never do that to you, Duncan."

He simply looked down at the skull, turning it upside down and staring intently at it. Her brows furrowed and she gave him a questioning look. He simply shut his eyes again and held up the bottom side of the skull to show her. She gasped.

The skull read:

"_I love you, Courtney. _

_This skull, although I know it's not really your thing, represents my love for you. I've been working on this for two years now, and I never knew what I was gonna do with it, but then I met you, you gorgeous, stubborn little… Princess._

_;)_

_In case you (or I) get voted off, keep in touch._

_Lots of love, _

_your immature ogre,_

_Duncan._

_P.S. My number is: 333-6832. Call me! 3_"

.

She shut her eyes tightly and threw herself at him, hugging his waist tightly.

"I'm so sorry…"

She suddenly felt herself being pushed away roughly.

"Don't EVER touch me unless you really mean it." The felon whispered fiercely, his voice cracking.

She looked up at him again, this time his bright blue eyes were wide open and brimming with unshed tears. He looked… almost… pleading. She took a few small steps closer and his pleading look intensified. She took a few more steps, and she could now feel his harsh breathing. She brought her hand up to brush the sweat off of his brow, then softly held his cheek in her palm. His look was still as intense as before, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. She brought her other hand up tracing down his face, neck and chest with her index finger before slipping the hand around his neck and into the shorter parts of his shocking green Mohawk. His breaths came out in strangled pants now as she slowly leaned into him looking into his eyes one last time before sealing her lips against his.

"Mmmh…"

He gave a groan of relief and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and holding her tight. The kiss started off as soft, fleeting, and gentle brushes of lips and transformed into a passionate clash of tongues and hungry lips. Suddenly, Courtney felt something wet on Duncan's cheeks and she pulled away, looking into his eyes. He looked as if someone had taken the world off of his shoulders, so relieved he was crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Courtney." He breathed.

"Please," she gave him another soft kiss, "Call me Princess."

He chuckled, "Whatever you say, your highness."

She snuggled up to him, "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too, Princess," and with that he lifted her into the air, laughing while he did it.

"Put me down!" She giggled.

He simply pulled her down for another kiss, before flinching and pulling back sharply with a yelp.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Your watch pinched my cheek…"

"My—Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Oh," she groaned, "I am SO fired!"

"Oops…" He grimaced and shut his eyes, expecting a lecture.

But the only thing he heard was a giggle and felt his heart flutter when she pressed her lips to his once again.

**Fin.**

**--**

So this is Chapter 1! Review and tell me what you think yeah? Yeah. : Plus I need you guys to tell me what you want next, although it's probably gonna be Gwen/Trent. 3

Sorry if there's spelling errors, but it's late and volleyball try-outs have been murder. Love you all and thanks for reading!

**Zebwa**


End file.
